


Caffeine in My Veins

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Marvel [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Prompt #23“How do you like your coffee?”“Full of sugar and cream. I barely want to taste the coffee.”“Then…What’s the point of drinking it?”“Caffeine. I’m going to pass out. Don’t question me.”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Reader, Peter Parker & You, Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You
Series: Marvel [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083149
Kudos: 30





	Caffeine in My Veins

You were hunched over your workspace in Tony Stark’s lab. Being a kid genius had its perks but it also had its stresses. Like right now. Mr. Stark was pushing you to break down the firewall on a fellow hacker’s system. You’ve been at it for hours, had very little sleep, and a whole lot of caffeine.

“Y/N.”

You jumped at when you heard Peter Parker call your name, “Wha? Oh,” you glanced over your shoulder, “Hey, Peter. Sorry, can’t talk really. Just trying to work on this assignment Mr. Stark gave me.”

Peter walked over to you holding a cup of coffee looking at your collection of disposable coffee cups, “Have you slept at all?”

“Nope,” you said with a pop of your lips, “Can’t waste time sleeping. Need to break through this firewall and get any info from this hacker before their system changes.”

“Well, uh, you want me to get you some more? How do you like your coffee?” 

“Full of sugar and cream. I barely want to taste the coffee.” you said nonchalantly.

He gave you a confused look even though you wouldn’t see it, “Then…What’s the point of drinking it?” 

“Caffeine. I’m going to pass out. Don’t question me.” you said quickly. You continued to rapidly type away on your computer as Peter walked towards the doors.

“I’ll be back!”

“Kay!”

Some time later, you don’t know how much time really, passes, but Peter comes back with another coffee mug in hand. He sets it down beside you to then sit onto a stood next to you looking at your computer with interest

“Wow, you’re really working fast on that.”

“Yeah, this hacker has a system that changes every ten minutes. Everytime I’m nearly there, it changes again. It’s frustrating me and I’m very close to throwing this laptop at the wall and making Mr. Stark buy me a new one.”

Peter takes a sip from his coffee and chuckles, “I’m sure he wouldn’t hesitate to buy you a new one. But, uh, is it alright if I keep you company?”

You nodded, “Yeah. That’s fine. I won’t be talking much though, if that’s okay.”

Peter rests his elbow on the table and leans his cheek on his hand watching you, “Yeah, that’s fine.”

So there you sat in Mr. Stark’s lab with Peter keeping you company. Once this was all over, you definitely need to take him out for lunch because 1) you really appreciated his company and being your coffee runner and 2) you really, really, really liked Peter.


End file.
